Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Realla Nights
Summary: songfic. S+S want a good cry read it!


Truly, Madly, Deeply  
  
  
eh, I got bored and had just been reading a bunch of Cardcaptors fanfics, when I got kicked off the net by my sister. I was looking through my CD's and found 'Savage Garden- Truly Madly Deeply'. Um this may go a bit wrong coz I'm just thinking stuff up and putting it down!  
  
  
'I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy '  
  
  
Li ran down the road. He had been very, very nasty to Sakura earlier on in the week and felt very bad about it. He ran and ran. It was raining, thundering, lightening.  
  
  
'I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need '  
  
  
Sakura's head was still buried in her pillow. She had cried for 3 days after Li had said something that sounded like he really meant it.  
" Are you still crying over that kid Sakura?" Kero said. Sakura just cried harder. Tori walked in.  
" Come on squirt. It can't be that bad! He's just a stupid kid!" He said.  
Tori covered his ears as Sakura yelled,  
" But it mattered to me! I hate my life. I wish someone would just kill me!"   
  
  
'I love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do '  
  
  
Li was still running when he fell over.   
Get up Li! Get up He thought to himself. He slowly got up and began running. A tree got struck as he passed it. He dodged a branch as it fell. he carried on running.  
"I'm such an idiot! Why did I say that!?" He said to himself.  
  
  
'I will be strong I will be faithful   
'cause I'm counting on   
A new beginning '  
  
  
Sakura kicked her legs, hitting the bed hard. She punched her pillow.   
" Sakura? Would it help if I said Li didn't mean it? I know he didn't!" Kero said.  
"BUT HE DID! I KNOW he did!"  
  
'A reason for living   
A deeper meaning yeah'  
  
If anything happened to Sakura, he wouldn't be able to go on. She waqs his reason for living. He didn't value anything in life but her.  
  
'I want to stnd with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bathe with in the sea '  
  
  
"I'm going for a walk in the rain." Sakura said sadly.  
" but..." Kero was cut off by Sakura's hand being raised to his mouth.  
  
'I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me '  
  
Li was tired. He stopped on a bench and sat down.  
Loneliness. He felt lonely. He NEEDED Sakura. Without her he'd be nothing. He already felt a loser for what he had said.  
  
  
'And when the stars are shining   
Brightly in the velvet sky, '  
  
  
Just like Li, Sakura began to run. she ran and was thinking about what she was going to do. She was thinking about how she would tell her friends and family about how she was going to end her life.  
  
'I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry '  
  
Li stood up and looked at himself in a puddle.  
You really ARE pathetic. LOSER!  
  
'The tears of joy for all the   
pleasure in the certainty   
That we are surrounded by the   
comfort and protection of   
the highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you '  
  
  
Sakura jumped over the same crack that Li had fallen over. She slowed down a bit to regain her breath.  
  
'I want to stand with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Untill the sky falls down on me '  
  
  
I want to be with her forever. I didn't want her to take it seriously! I just... shouldn't have said anything at all! It was all Meilin's fault!  
  
'Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'cause it's standing right   
before you   
All that you need will surely come'  
  
Sakura ran faster. She was soaked. she was cold. But she didn't care. She didn't care if she caught hypothermia or pneumonia.  
  
'I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy '  
  
Li began to run again. He had his head down and didn't look where he was going.  
  
'I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need '  
  
Sakura wasn't looking where she was going. She crashed into some one. She braced herself for the pain but there was none. Someone had caught her.  
  
'I love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do '  
  
" Li?" Sakura said as she felt warm.  
" Sa... Sakura I'm sorry! I really didn't mean what I said! I didn't want to hurt you! It's just Meilin said she would hurt you. But either way you got hurt. I'm sorry!" Li said.  
" Li! I'm so glad you said that!" Sakura said hugging him tighter. She felt a jacket rap round her shoulders. Sakura and Li were both wrapped in the jacket.  
A tree behind Sakura got struck . One of the branches was about to hit Sakura.   
" Sakura!" Li shouted. Sakura looked around and saw the branch coming for her. Li pushed her out of the way and got hit on the back. He began to cough.  
"Li! Are you ok? Li! say something." Sakura shouted worrried as hell.  
" Don't worry about me I'll be OK." Li said coughing up blood.  
" no no no . You won't! Come on Li stay with me!" Sakura shouted with tears welling up in her eyes.  
" I... You know.. *cough up blood* I l... *cough up blood* love you."   
" Yes. Yes I do! Don't leave me." Sakura cried.  
" I..." Li's eyes began to close.  
" No! Li stay with me! Come on!"  
Li opened his eyes. He felt the tears of Sakura falling on his face.   
" Please don't cry for me!" Li began to cry. He coughed up more blood. There was blood all over Sakura's shirt from where he was laying in her lap while coughing up blood. Li's breathing became shallow.  
" Li please don't leave me!" Sakura put her head to his.  
" D.. don't f... forget me ok?" Li was now shaking. His breathing stopped.   
"Noooo! No! Li! Come back! Don't die!" Sakura felt someone pick up up. it was Madison. She was also crying.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura felt the pain run through her as the car hit her. She saw Tori and her dad run up to her.  
" Sakura come on!" Tori said. Her dad was crying.  
" I love you Dad, Tori. Tell Madison I love her too and that she was the greatest friend anyone could have" Sakura said. She closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped.  
  
'I want to stand with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bathe with in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Untill the sky falls down on me '  



End file.
